Analog timepieces that have calendar data displayed thereon are known to have a body containing the mechanical time-keeping structure with a face on the outside having up to twelve ordinal numbers, or indications representing numbers. The date may be displayed thereon in a variety of ways including in a fixed window. The date, once set by the wearer, is automatically updated every twenty-four hours. However, such analog timepieces, as compared to digital timepieces, do not usually display the current month of the year on the face of the timepiece and if they do display the month, it is written in an abbreviated form in a separate fixed window (i.e., "Jan" to represent January). Thus, in order to display the information desired on the face of an analog wrist-watch as presently known in the art, the face would include at least two separate fixed windows containing the current date and an abbreviation of the current month, thereby creating a crowded and busy-looking watch face.
In contrast to an analog timepiece, a digital timepiece, most notably a watch, may display a series of calendar data such as the present time (hour, minute and even second or tenths and hundreds of a second) and the date (in day, month and year format). However, some wristwatch wearers would prefer an "old fashioned" analog wristwatch over a digital wristwatch for a variety of reasons.
This invention provides a new way of displaying the current time, date and month for the wearer of analog timepieces in a pleasing manner. This, and other advantages, features and objects will become more apparent from the following description taken in connection with the illustrative embodiments in the accompanying drawings.